our first big undercover operation
by Fang44
Summary: I suck at summaries. Andy and Sam get assigned an undercover assignment how will it go. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V** " McNally, Swarek My Office Now!" Best called watching as the duo made their way up to his office. "Sit down guys" he says somewhat calmly. "Nah, I'm fine Frank" Sam says leaning on a filling cabinet as Andy took a seat in front of him looking nervous. "I have an undercover assignment for the two of you" Frank watched as Sam's eyes lit up a little before darting to his partner who went stiff as a plank listening _she looks so scared. _Sam thought giving his attention to his boss. "Now I know you're a rookie Andy but you and Sam make a great team. I have complete faith in the two of you" Frank said proudly. "are you sure? What if I screw up?" Andy asked fighting panic. _ I can't act to save my life, let alone Sam's. _she thought with dismay clear in her head as she looked at Sam with clear panic on her face. "Ok, we need the files for the assignment." Sam said looking at Andy trying to calm her as he stood straighter and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "we also need the back story for this one too" Sam smiled still looking at Andy." here's everything you need including the back story. You have today and tomorrow to prepare, now go home and get everything put together for Friday" Frank said dismissively to the two. Once outside Andy truly started to panic. "Sam" she called the strain in her voice was not lost on him. "it's ok Andy, come on hop in. we can go over the backstory and all that at your place" he said holding his hand out to her. She took it with an unsure yet calm smile. _ Why should I be afraid? Sam is with me and he has been undercover before. _She thought relaxing further on the ride home. Once there Andy opened her apartment door and entered her home with Sam right behind her. "nice place you have here" Sam said in awe, looking around at the apartment the white walls and crème coloured loveseat, recliner and sofa and the dark wood table and dining room set. _Simple but it suits her._ He smiled to her as they sat down to go over the files. They read the files over memorizing their new names and their backstory. **Names:**_Andy and Sam Marshelle(used to be Andy Thompson and Sam Marshelle)_ **Story:** _Andy and Sam are a newlywed couple who have a bad habit (drugs and Drinking) they met in Hamilton 4 ½ years ago. Married 3 months ago. _** Target: **_Mario Misanne_** Duration: **_4 months (maybe longer)_** Misanne's Wrap sheet: **_12 counts drug trafficking (all in different cities) aggravated assault, assault with a weapon, soliciting women, robbery, attempted murder._ __

"wow" Andy said looking at the rap sheet. "this is going to be fun" Sam said logging on to her computer to send some e-mails for his sister to take care of his bills and stuff. After 20 minutes or so Sam turned to see what Andy was doing _she has been awfully quiet, I hope she's ok._ He thought locating her only to smile she was asleep on the couch. Andy had relaxed enough to fall asleep with him in her here. _She can't be comfortable on the couch though._ Sam thought going to pick up Andy bridal style, she instantly cuddled closer to Sam sighing in contempt as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and laid her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERS!**___I Don't own rookie blue sadly if I did sam Swarek would be mine and Luke would have been slapped ages ago_** Normal P.O.V** Careful not to wake her Sam walked into her room and laid the sleeping girl in her bed, as he turned to leave he heard a small whimper escape Andy. Turning to make sure she was ok Sam's eyes widened, Andy was crying in her sleep, hearing her say his name in the same sad tone Sam debated on waking her. She made his choice by opening her watery eyes and looking at him. "Sam?" her still sad tone held a hint of confusion. "Yeah?" he sat on the edge of her bed taking her hands in his much bigger ones. She said nothing but looked so vulnerable as she sat up and cuddled into him laying her head over his heart. "You wanna talk?" Sam questioned while rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It was just a bad dream Sam" Andy said quietly. "If you decide you wanna talk im here" Sam said still trying to comfort her. "I keep remembering last time we went undercover" she was shaking now. "We got the guy though Andy" Sam was really confused now "I thought I was too late when dispatch said there was one man shot in the chest" She started sobbing again. "Andy, Sweetheart" Sam called her gently. "Yeah?" She sounded like a scared little girl 'I have to be very careful shes really upset with this' he thought, speaking as though she was a frightened animal "look at me please, Andy" she looked so heart breakingly sad. "Its ok to be afraid. just take a deep breath and don't be afraid to come to me to talk." He gently cupped her face in his big warm hand as he wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumb. Almost unconsciously Sam leaned forward, as Andy Relaxed in his touch. 'He looks like he`s going to kiss me' she thought leaning forward also _**I've been defeated and brought down **_Sam's cellphone went off scaring the couple apart. "Sorry I gotta take this" he said kissing her forehead and then answering his phone. "Swarek" he said leaving the room for privacy. _ _Sorry I know this ones shorter but the next one will be a bit longer. So Any guesses as to whos calling him? Heres a clue it's not life or death in any way. Reviews are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3 Author alert!

**Author Alert! Sorry guys ill try to update soon just having a hell of a time finding a decent pattern in my daily life…. Anyways yeah ill try to get the next chapter up soon and again so sorry life got in my way yet again but on the plus side one of my favorite Korean groups just brought out a new album and are touring I wanna see them but cant unless they come to my city. My grandparents are paranoid but you should check out big bangs album alive it has given me inspiration for my writing and ill hopefully have it up soon. **


	4. the real chapter 3

**DISCLAIMERS!**___I still Don't own rookie blue sadly if I did Sam Swarek would have made Andy his ages ago and Luke would have been seriously punished for cheating!_** In the hall Normal P.O.V "**Hey Sara" Sam says happy to be talking to his sister. "Sam where are you?" she asked "I'm at my partners place…Why?" Sam asked wondering what his sister would need to be asking him where he was at this moment. "i'm at your place. I came to see you to make sure we have everything in order for when you go under" she said worried now. "Ok I'll be right over just let me tell McNally" "you mean Andy McNally that you whined about cuz she busted you?" Sara asked interrupting her brother. "yes that McNally" Sam sighed this was not good. **After the conversation (back in the room) **"Andy?" Sam called as he entered the room only to spot her curled up on the bed looking up at him with sad scared eyes. "Andy what's wrong sweetheart?" The endearment was not lost on her. "Sam?" she sat up and patted the spot beside her a silent invitation to sit which he took and laid his arm around her shoulders. "you wanna head over to my place?" he offered, she deliberated a moment before a smile graced her features and her eyes lit up "sure Sam" she hugged him close and lays her head on his chest, he starts rubbing soothing circles on her back. _ _Sorry I know this one took a while to get out school hasn't settled into a routine but its march break and I will try and get a couple chapters up over the week. Next chapter is Sam's pov and its Sara and Andy's first meeting. Reviews are always welcome, Enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMERS!**___I still Don't own rookie blue sadly_** Sam's POV ** Once we were in the truck I decided to tell Andy Sara would be there. "Andy" she looked at me with a small "yeah Sam?" I tried to find a way to tell her and not scare the hell out of her. "we're going to have some company at my place" I told her as we approached a stoplight right before my street. "Who?" She asked in such a calm voice. _'Such a calm tone hopefully it stays calm.'_ I thought answering her question and carefully judging her expression as we turned onto my street. "Sara, my older sister" silence filled the truck as I chanced a glance, she was trying to mask her emotions. I watched the emotions flying across her face _'Concern, insecurity, sadness, embarrassment, happiness, and fear.' _I thought as Andy spoke "that's nice that she came all the way from just to visit her little brother" she gave a small forced smile. "She knows I'm going back undercover and she wants to meet my partner since I usually go undercover alone." I smiled at her Dimples and all as we pull into my driveway. "Ok but what if I screw up?" slight panic evident in her tone as I park the truck. Once we were out of the truck I brought Andy into my arms, she sighed and relaxed in my arms as I pulled her flush against my chest and kissed the top of her head. She tightened her arms around my waist and laid her head against my chest. "SAM COME LET ME IN!" Sara yelled from the back effectively ending our private moment. Andy pulled away so I took her small hand in my much larger one and lead her to the front door to unlock it. "WERE OUT FRONT SARA!" I called and a few minutes my sister came around the corner with the famous Swarek dimples out in full force and hugged me. Sara had long dark hair and deep dark brown eyes and the famous Swarek dimples. "It has been far too long Sammy" she laughed delighted with her company. I hugged her back "I came to visit you two weeks ago" I reminded her laughing as I pulled back and searched for Andy who had pulled herself back into a corner with eyes wide as I turned to her and offered her my hand. She looked at my hand then my face and then to Sara who was busying herself with opening the door. I stepped closer and spoke softly to only her "Andy sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked as she hesitantly lifted her hand to mine. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back soothingly. After we walked in and all of us had taken our shoes off Sara seemed to finally notice Andy and she launched into her introduction. "Hi I'm Sara Sam's older sister, and you must be the famous Andy McNally it's nice to finally meet you and put a face to the name" Sara smiled and Andy took a couple steps back unconsciously and backed right into me. "Sara has been very anxious to meet you sweetheart" I whispered into Andy's ear as I wrapped my arms around her. Sara Andy is going undercover with me on this op." Sara gave Andy a once over then smiled widely at me roughly translated to an 'I approve of your partner.' _ _WOOT 2 chapters in one night epic win! Ok so next chapter is Andy's pov. Sorry it's really slow right now but it will pick up I just have to write the lemon and the fluff so that it fits into the story. Reviews are always welcome, Enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMERS!**___I still Don't own rookie blue sadly if I did McSwarek would not be derailed by Luke._** Andy`s POV ** Sara had gained my attention after a few minutes "you know Andy I have never seen Sam this happy he really does love you" she smiled and then he smile dropped "Sara why the hell are you telling her this it isn't your business" a seriously pissed off Sam asked "because if I didn't you never would have just admit it and be done with it you love her but are to full of pride to tell her!" Sara shot back losing her cool with her brother. I tried to tell them to stop fighting I was getting more and more upset and more tears were coming to my eyes. but they couldn't hear me so I finally got up with tears in my eyes at being the cause of their fight and hugged Sam around the waist he stilled and looked at my shaking form while I kept repeating myself "stop it don't fight anymore please stop fighting" and Sam turned enough to be able to hold me tight. "It's ok Andy shhh Im here its alright" he attempted to soothe me and it worked I relaxed and after about an hour of us cuddling and me calming Sara went to bed and Sam turned on the T.V. we watched that for another hour or so and Sam said "its getting late are you staying over or would you like me to drive you home?" he was so sweet about it all "ummm…" I blushed "you already have a guest Sam I would just get in the way I'll walk home I don't want to put you out by asking for a ride" I say standing to leave when all of sudden I'm pulled back into his waiting arms and he says in a serious yet husky voice "You are never in the way besides I invited you and Sara likes you which is rare for her and I know your issues with spending the night in a strange place so if you don't want to stay I will drive you it's not putting me out sweetheart" he was so close I couldn't really think "I guess if you're ok with me staying I'll stay" he smiled at me the did something I didn't expect he kissed me not on the forehead of the cheek or the had but he kissed my lips slightly and I liked it he pulled me up and broke the kiss. "you can stay in my room I'll take the couch he said as he gave me a T-shirt and boxers to wear after I was changed he lead me to his room and I laid down as he grabbed his pillow I grabbed his wrist "stay with me please I'm not good with new places and you make me feel very safe" I blushed as he crawled in beside me and we were out within seconds. _ _WOOT chapter 7 is up Sorry it's really slow right now but it will pick up I just have to write the lemon and the fluff so that it fits into the story. I'm working on it. Reviews are always welcome, Enjoy!_


End file.
